Important information discussing page
by supercooldemonicizzywhich
Summary: please read and review at your own risk. thoghts and ideas about fairyland and its residents.


Hey , it's me again. I have been thinking over the whole times over certain thing. It's about rainbow magic. How boring it is. But, anyway I have been wondering about the series and asked myself some questions. Please feel free to tell me what everybody thinks. I like hearing everybody's suggestions and ideas. So I will take some time to discuss/ tell and ask you certain things consecrating the series.

Firstly, Fairyland consists of mostly girls. All the work in fairyland is been done by fairies. I was wondering, were the boy fairies also called sparrow men live. Are there even any residing fairyland. ?And what work do they do since, like I already mentioned all work is done by girls. I mean there must be male fairies otherwise how will they give birth. After all I think every fairy has a right for sexual relationship. This brings on another point regarding to sexual relationships. In Fairyland there only live girls' fairies, physical immature for sexual relationship. They live in poisoned mushrooms also called toadstool either as a group of physical immature fairy girls or independent girls. So not only are boys their age missing, but even parents. Where do they live?

Anyway I am too tired of writing so I will copy a draft of questions and suggestions from my email. It saves me of writing everything again.

Warning, some things are dedicated to Lil's story since she writes about the academy life and all that stuff.

There will be also an academy for male fairies also called sparrow men. The head master would be similar to Madame Grey. They would make a good pair. I was always wondering if in fairyland the female fairies do all the work what sparrow men, elves, pixies, should do. Some of you might have not read this but in Jenifer's, in your country they would say baily the babysitter fairy they show as young fairies but what I wanted to mention happened in Alexandra the royal baby fairy were it is mentioned that fairy babies should grow up with fairy babies and goblin babies with goblins. So I am guessing elves will grow up with elves and pixies with pixies.

My opinions on elves would be, since they have no wings and are taller, their ancestor build a village where they live work and learn. Elves children go to school and learn the same things as human children. They recognise their talents and get their cutie mark but can't do any magic. Pixies are the same size as fairies without wings and unlike elves they can use magic. They live in a forest. Have you got any ideas of what other creatures do and where they live since most of the work is done by fairies?

Sorry to say this. It is not to offend somebody so please don't feel offended of what I have to say if you do then I am sorry. So here it is. I am fed up of seeing fairies all the time. They take up all the credit of being in the spotlight. I don't know how you feel about them since everybody thinks differently, but to me they are just a bunch of spoiled and stuck up princesess who got popular by chance. I want to see other creatures by chancc elike male faires, elves, pixies, mermaids, Nymphs, Imps, and so on just like Secret Kindom. I want to see some real Villon thretend the peaceful magical kindom. And don't think that frosted old gblin nose is a vilan. He is too stupid to be bad afterall he never did something to harm the faires ecept for taking their precious toys away. The best creatures are witches. Magic spells and flying magic came from them. Ok, thereare positive magic too which belongs to the faires. I don't like how withces get treated. I know its not always like that but sometimes people think witches are bad while faires are good. This is not true. Witches are as goods as faires, only better and cooler. They work with dark magic and keep the power of magic in balance cos witout negative power there is no positive. Faires and witches are rivals and don't get along but this is another story which i gonna tel you another time. I have so many ideas but when i start writing them they soud not intriesting as i have imagined. I want to update really everyday but when i want to write one then another comes into my head so sorry i hvnt udated. But any way bact to the topic, witches are thebest characters ever and i hate it if anybody offended them. Well, here goes the big talk. I said i don't like people offending witches but i just offended faires. So don't feel offended cos i only meant faires. And i don't mean it like that. I only hate it to se them soo poplular. Well in fact they are not really popular cost hats what they winx are. I am not gonna offend them cos they are the awesome super terrific winx club. Rainbow magic faires are so unadveturous. They don't transoform and don't fight villains ecept for frost nose which didn't count cos that loser is a total looser. The only one capable of carring the name jack frost is the guardian od fun. Super coo. I would never ever offend him. Oh, and don't think i don't like faires co i do only the dark faires which is the super cool most terrific really don't fit in the series at all. She should go and meet the winx. Hey, by the way had my crazy talk helped anybody to clome up with stories themselves. Just asking. W

Well i got to go now so e ya


End file.
